Lord Voldemort
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Lord Voldemort, para todos un nombre que inspira terror. Hasta ahora.  Mitsuki Sakurai.


**Bueno, estoy aquí de nuevo. Vuelvo a la carga (por así decirlo). Pido perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido unos meses muy complicados que me han ocupado casi todo mi tiempo, he siguido escribiendo eso si, pero casi no tengo acceso a internet por lo que no he podido subir nada, pero veré si estoy días puedo ir subiendo cosas, mis viñetas, que es lo más fácil. Y bueno, espero que os guste la historia, la verdad es que hasta hace poco no me interesó el personaje de Lord Voldemort, creo que en parte ha sido por el fic de Gui, el de "Pasión por el poder de Tom" que me gustó mcuho.**

**Disclaimer:Tengo mechas rubias, si, no uso gafas y hablo inglés. Yo hubiera matado a Harry Potter.****Capitulo 1: El Comienzo...de la mala suerte.**

* * *

Lord Voldemort. Para muchos, ese nombre es tabú. Solo trae desgracias. Muerte. Dolor. ¿Por qué? Solo es un nombre, un nombre que da miedo, inventado por una persona que quería hacerse temer y el nombre de Tom Riddle no pasó el examen de "Nombres que la gente pueda temer". Él es una persona como todas las demás. Con unos pequeños problema que se podrían catalogar de psicológicos.

Su padre le abandonó cuando aún no había nacido. Su madre murió al darle a luz. Se pasa once años en un internado pensando en que es un "bicho raro" por que es capaz de hablar con las serpientes y hacer cosas que los demás niños no pueden. Y después de once años, llega un señor vestido de una forma muy rara que le dice que le han admitido en un colegio para niños especiales. Ya, especiales, él no va a picar, eso no es un colegio, es un psiquiátrico. Pero bueno, como es un niño inocente (inocente entre comillas) le hace caso al señor con pinta rara. No hay nada que perder, se dice, seguro que en el psiquiátrico no hay nadie que pueda hacer lo que él hace y podrá asustar al señor con pinta rara.

Pasan los años y Tom descubre que efectivamente, el señor con pinta rara (que resulta ser profesor) le decía la verdad, está en un colegio para gente especial, gente con talento, gente como él.

Un buen día va por el colegio pensando en...la muerte, para variar ¿Qué hay después de la muerte? ¿Cómo podemos burlarla? Pues muy fácil, solo hay que dejar una parte de tu alma en un sitio especial y nunca morirás. Pero hay una pega, ¿Qué pasa si el lugar donde has guardado tu alma es encontrado y destruido por alguien? Por el profesor con pinta rara, por ejemplo, que últimamente le vigila mucho.

No, el número uno, no es un buen número...tampoco puede ser un número par. Como dos o cuatro o seis...pero es que nueve asesinatos llamarían mucho la atención...¡Siete! ¡Es el número perfecto! Si, siete, ahora solo tiene que elegir a siete personas, ¿Al profesor con pinta rara? Muy tentador, _demasiado_, pero no puede, eso sería llamar muchísimo la atención, tienen que ser personas cualesquiera, como un vagabundo muggle o algo por el estilo. Si, si es un muggle, mejor, así solo se encargarán las autoridades muggles. Pero (siempre hay un "pero"), tendrá que matarle al estilo muggle... pero es que él tiene una varita, una preciosa varita con sed de sangre mágica.

Tom viaja por el mundo, y cuando quiere darse cuenta ¡Tiene seguidores! Y son más de siete...le gustaría matar a siete de sus seguidores, pero al ser sangre limpia...no sería muy correcto. No hay que desperdiciar sangre mágica (que nadie vaya a pensar que les tiene aprecio o algo por el estilo). ¿Qué puede hacer? A cada día que pasa, cada minuto, cada segundo, es más viejo. ¡Está más cerca de la muerte! Y lo que él quiere, entre muchas cosas, es burlar a la muerte. Hay varias maneras de burlarla, por ejemplo beber sangre de unicornio, o encontrar la piedra filosofal (o más bien robársela a Nicolas Flamel). Pero eso es muy fácil, hasta un niño de cinco años puede hacerlo. Y él quiere ser único, especial. Él siempre ha sido distinto de los demás, y si va a burlar a la muerte, tiene que hacerlo de una forma que nadie más pueda. Así seguirá siendo especial.

Ahora le empieza a doler la cabeza. Se masajea las sienes y el dolor sigue. Es que el pobre tiene mucho estrés. Tiene que viajar por el mundo, dar conferencias a sus aliados, a los que ha decidido llamar Mortífagos, matar gente, protestar contra el maltrato de los animales (ups! eso era un secreto).

Pero lo que de verdad necesita es un amigo, pero no un amigo cualquiera, un amigo al que pueda contarle todo, alguien de confianza. Pero (otra vez el dichoso pero) no han nadie que encaje en el perfil, tampoco pide mucho. Solo a...alguien (un ser vivo) que le entienda, que se ría de sus chistes (que son muy malos), pero que no piense que se está ablandando por momentos, alguien que bese el suelo por donde pise y que le respete, que se deje torturar por él cuando esté enfadado y al que le pueda confiar su vida ¿Es que no hay nadie así? No, después de años de búsqueda no encuentra a nadie con ese perfil, y eso que no ha puesto el listón muy alto.

Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas, le duele la cabeza y...necesita desahogarse. Por lo que se va, solo, a una parte de Londres que nadie sabe donde está, excepto los que ya saben donde está. Y tiene suerte de que nadie lo sepa ¿Qué pensarían sus seguidores si le vieran? Nada bueno, eso seguro. Pero como Lord Voldemort tiene mucha suerte consigue llegar a "ese" sitio. Por fuera parece un edificio que se va a caer en cualquier momento, pero dentro está ella. Ella es...una persona, una chica que...le ha ayudado mucho a lo largo de su vida, tiene más años que Matusalén y está más arrugada que una pasa, pero Lord Voldemort la admira. Si, el gran, todopoderoso Lord Voldemort admira a una chica. ¿Por qué? Se preguntará la gente, pues muy sencillo, y es que resulta que aunque esa chica sea muggle ha conseguido burlar a la muerte, varias veces. Y eso es algo que a Lord Voldemort le fascina.

La chica, o más dicho, señora (por que tiene sus años) y Voldi (como le gusta llamar al Lord) se conocieron hace muchos años, en un cementerio y desde entonces son amigos. La señora, se llama Ginny. Y es la consejera, y psicóloga de Tom, quiero decir, de Lord Voldemort. Ese día la señora Ginny no se encuentra bien, no obstante dice que es robusta como un roble y que burlará a la muerte por enésima vez. Voldi no está muy convencido, la señora Ginny no tiene muy bien pinta, pero él necesita desahogarse, por lo que le cuenta sus problemas a la señora Ginny.

A Ginny se le parte el corazón al escuchar a su querido Voldi. Es que el pobre tiene mucho estrés, y la huelga que organizó para salvar a los cochinillos saltarines no ha servido de nada y se han extinguido (por eso nosotros nunca los hemos visto). Y encima, solo ha podido hacer seis horrocruxes. El séptimo tiene que ser el mejor de todos y Voldi necesita a alguien especial, pero ninguno de sus Mortífagos le sirve, son todos unos imbéciles y unos incompetentes. Y encima aún no ha encontrado a su amigo especial.

Pero Ginny encuentra la solución a los problemas de Voldi, días más tarde. Ginny sabe, que se va a morir, que ya no va a poder escapar de la muerte. Por lo que ha elaborado un gran plan. Cuando Voldi va a decirle que está organizando otra huelga para salvar a los delfines con antenas, Ginny le dice que se va a morir, pero que quiere que sea rápido, así que le propone a Voldi que se vayan juntos a Egipto. Si, Egipto, y es que la señora Ginny nunca ha salido de Inglaterra y se muere por ir a Egipto. Como iba diciendo, la señora Ginny le dice que se vayan a Egipto y que allí la mate y que con su muerte realice el último horrocrux. Voldi, después de pensárselo mucho, acepta. Por lo que se van juntos a Egipto, por lo que la huelga no se celebra y los delfines con antenas se extinguen, por eso nunca los hemos visto.

Ginny y Voldi van por el mercadillo de Egipto, buscando un objeto con el cual hacer el horrocrux. Pero ni las lámparas, ni las alfombras le llaman la atención. Por la noche van dando un paseo, pensando en que pueden usar como horrocrux, cuando un mercader, con una pinta muy rara (más que la del el antiguo profesor de Voldi), que les dice que tiene justo lo que están buscando. Se va a la trastienda, y sale con un cesto de mimbre. Voldi escucha a alguien hablar, pero Ginny le dice que no oye nada, solo un sonido extraño proveniente del cesto. Voldi coge el cesto y cuando lo abre descubre una preciosa serpiente que le mira y le habla.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Es perfecto! El vendedor al ver la cara de alegría de Voldi le dice que es una serpiente de raza muy extraña y que es la última de su especie, por lo que le pide mucho dinero a cambio de ella. Voldi mete la mano en su bolsillo, saca la varita, mata al vendedor y se va con la serpiente-que ya empieza a enroscarse alrededor de su cuello- y con Ginny.

Esa misma noche, la señora Ginny muere y Voldemort (ya no usará el mote de la señora Ginny nunca más) tiene su séptimo horrocrux. Y además, la serpiente y él se hacen muy buenos amigos.

Después de incinerar a la señora Ginny (un tributo por haber ayudado a Voldi..perdón! Lord Voldemort), Lord Voldemort y Nagini (le ha puesto ese nombre en honor a la señora Ginny, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo nadie, es un secreto entre Nagini y él), parten de vuelta al hotel. Ya que están en Egipto, pueden hacer algo de turismo y visitar las tumbas de los faraones.

Por la mañana, Voldi (ha decido hacerse llamar así hasta que finalice el viaje) y Nagini parten a ver las tumbas.

Pero Voldi ha perdido algo importante, por lo que se pierden en los laberintos de las tumbas, unas siete u ocho veces, se activan todas las trampas que los dichosos Egipcios pusieron para que los saqueadores murieran antes de acceder a la sala donde reposaba el faraón. Y encima, como Voldi lleva una capa muy larga, se ha tropezado y le ha roto, por lo que ha tenido que ir a un mercadillo a por una capa. Pero parecer ser que ese día no es le día de Voldi y resulta que las capas de los malos malísimos se han agotado y tiene que conformarse con unos pantalones cortos muy cutres, una camiseta y un chaleco con muchos bolsillos. También se ha llevado un gorro, por que el pobre está empezando a quedarse calvo y tiene que protegerse la piel.

Pero es feliz, tiene sus siete horrocruxes y se siente todopoderoso.

Cuando van a comer, Voldi sigue con sus problemillas y es que le pobre, al no tener nariz, no huele el veneno que el dueño del restaurante le ha echado en la comida, por suerte Nagini si lo huele, y salva a Voldi, impidiendo que se lleve la cuchara a la boca. Voldi suelta la cuchara de inmediato, pero se le cae encima y al estar la sopa caliente, se quema, y encima Nagini le ha mordido y ahora está sangrando y con el veneno de Nagini en su interior.

Voldi está muy enfadado, por lo que mata a todas las personas que hay en el restaurante, rápidamente consigue elaborar un antídoto y burla a la muerte, su pasatiempo favorito.

Voldi y Nagini salen por la puerta trasera. Nagini ríe. Voldi está enfadado, los pantalones están mojados de sopa y ha querido buscar otros en el restaurante pero solo ha encontrado una manta extraña que se pone a modo de pantalón. Nagini ríe, por que Voldi se ha puesto un turbante como pantalón, pero eso Voldi no tiene por que saberlo.

Voldi está hasta las narices de Egipto. Y eso que no tiene nariz. Y es que el pobre, ha tenido _demasiada_ mala suerte y todo le sale mal. Así que después de buscar entre sus pertenencias descubre el motivo de su mala suerte. Y no le gusta en absoluto. ¡Su ojo turco de la buena suerte ha desaparecido!

* * *

**Review? Tomates? Howlers? Avadas? Alguna cosa? **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¿Qué le pasará a Voldemort? ¿A qué nadie imaginó que era supersticioso? XD**

**Mitsuki Sakurai/ SdlN.**


End file.
